Soul Mates
by Markosgirl69
Summary: Meg Potter is Harry Potter's twin sister. She goes to Hogwarts and notices a certain hybrid looking at her and the attraction is too strong to ignore...for the both of them. Rated M just in case.
1. Hybrids and Meetings

Hybrids and Meetings

It all started 4th year, when he first came to the school. Dumbledore had brought him in to help Hagrid in Care of Magical Creatures class. I hadn't had a class with him as of yet, he only worked with the 5th years and up, but I had heard rumors. His name was Niklaus Mikaelson, Klaus for short, and he was a hybrid. The younger kids had their theories, he's part dragon, he breathes fire, he can magically shift into a Pigmy Puff, but I knew the real story. My brother Harry and I had Fred and George tell us, as well as Ron and Hermione about him. He's a cursed werewolf, who is also an original vampire. He is the original hybrid.

I always noticed when he was around, it was almost like I could feel it. Everyone could of course, he has this aura around him, of dominance, everyone instinctively knew not to upset him, and of course, no one ever did. In the first days of him being at the school I found myself staring at him. A lot of girls did, he was amazingly gorgeous, but there was something about him, something that made me content. I noticed him staring at me almost as often and wondered if he felt the same thing. But that's just crazy.

.

I laid in my bed watching Harry pace angrily. He had told me all about the dementors after the letter came, expelling him from Hogwarts. I was pissed off, but there was nothing I could do. It was then that the door to our room burst open and I fell out of bed in fright. I looked up to see Professor Moody and Tonks, with a bunch of other people. He explained he was taking us away, and Harry's hearing, just as I grabbed my broom and followed them outside. The ride was quick and we were immediately mauled by Molly Weasley. "Come on, we'll see Sirius soon." I told Harry as we climbed the stairs, only to have Hermione jump on Harry as I hugged Ron. I tuned out of the conversation, feeling a sense of calm come over my body, up until Fred and George popped out of nowhere, of course. They had an extendable ear, and dropped it down in front of the meeting door, hearing Sirius as well as Molly and surprisingly, Snape. It wasn't until after Crookshanks ate the other ear that Molly called us down for dinner, yelling at the twins. I walked down the stairs, being pulled into a hug by Sirius, making me grin. "We missed you so much Sirius!" I exclaimed, hugging as tightly as possible, as if he would disappear, before being let go. I was about to walk into the kitchen, when I was met face to chest with a tall man. I looked up, ready to apologize, staring into deep blue eyes. I felt like all the air in my body had escaped me as I pushed out 'I'm sorry' and backed away, catching sight of Lupin and jumping on him. I hugged him tightly, ignoring the growling noise coming from behind us, imagining it was Padfoot, growling at a rat or something, before going to sit down at dinner. I talked with Fred and George about their new inventions over dinner, and they said they were going to be selling them at school. "Sounds amazing to me, you guys are going to make a killing…Just please don't actually get someone killed?" I begged, making them chuckle.

.

.

Two days later, after a fun trip to Diagon Ally, I found myself walking along the train station with a big black dog beside me. I gave his head a big kiss before dragging my trunk to the luggage cart and then boarding the train. Just as I was walking into a cart, I dropped the cage in my hand, making my pet ferret squeal. I saw a hand shoot out and catch it at the last possible second, making me sigh in relief. "Thank you." I said, looking up and seeing those beautiful eyes again.

"Anytime." He smiled, handing the cage to me before inspecting it.

"Um…do you want me to go, I mean, if you want to be alone-"

"Of course not, you can stay." He smiled, still staring at the cage as we sat down opposite each other. "Odd, most children have owls, don't they?"

"Most yes, and I've always wanted one, but when I went to the pet shop second year, I saw Lucy and just felt like I had to get her. She's really sweet. Hold out your hand." He did as I instructed just as I opened the cage and watched Lucy crawl up his arm and sniff his head.

"Animals usually don't like me, most animals hate vampires." He said, shocked.

"Well, Lucy likes who I like. She also hates who I hate. Draco Malfoy has a small scar, the size of her teeth on his ankle. He decided to be a jackass one day and she bit him." I explained laughing, making him smile.

"So, you like me huh?" He smirked and I blushed.

"Well, yeah, I guess. You're nice to me even though I've practically assaulted you twice. I fell into you, and dropped a ferret cage on you, yet you sit here still talking to me."

He just continued smiling at me as Lucy cuddled in around his neck. "So, why Lucy?"

"Oh, it's short for Lucifer. It was the first thing that popped into my head when I saw her, so I went with it." I shrugged, just as Harry, Ron and Hermione walked in and sat around us. We all talked for the rest of the ride, Klaus with Lucy crawling all over him, and got to know each other, quickly becoming friends.

.

I waved to Klaus from my seat at the Gryfindor table, seeing him wave back and listening to Dumbledore speak. He announced a ministry worker as the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, and we watched as she made a speech. "I'm sure we're all going to be very good friends."

"That's likely." I chorused with Fred and George, making us all chuckle.

"Now off to bed, pip-pip." Dumbledore spoke making us all walk out of the great hall and go off to bed.


	2. Dates and Blushing

Dates and Blushing

It's only been a week since school started and I already know I hate this Umbridge women! She's already given my brother a detention, simply because he wants to know how to honestly defend himself. She refuses to teach us Defense Against the Dark Arts properly, and I'm so glad today is a Hogsmead day, I can finally relax. I walked down to the small town by myself, as it was later in the day and spent some time in the candy shop, before going to get a butter beer. I was just about to walk through the door when I felt hands go over my eyes. "Guess who."

I giggled, reaching up to pull his hands down and turned to see Klaus. "Hey! I haven't seen you for a while." If you count yesterday as a while, but I did.

"Yeah, I was helping Hagrid prepare for the lesson, so we skipped breakfast. Join me for a drink?" He questioned, holding out his arm.

"Why of course my dear sir." I fake curtsied and took his arm in mine. He ordered us two drinks and insisted on paying for it, despite my objections, and we sat down at a table. "Oh, I almost forgot, I got you something." I stated, reaching into my candy bag.

"You didn't need to do that love." I felt myself blush at his words before looking up at him.

"Well, I saw them and thought of you, ta-da." I said pulling out a handful of large blood lollies. "It's stupid but I thought it was funny, and I didn't know if you'd ever had them before." I shrugged and he grinned at me.

"I haven't. I'm glad my being a vampire doesn't bother you, you're so okay with it you can joke with me. It's refreshing."

"Well, you're like, the sweetest guy I've ever met. I don't care what you are, if you're nice to me, I'm nice to you, and you've quickly become one of my best friends." I grinned, sipping my drink, seeing him frown slightly. "What's wrong?"

"I was hoping we could be more than friends." He said, looking at me with a piercing stare. I was blushing 10 different shades of red, trying to make words come out of my mouth, but I probably just look like a fish. "If you don't want-"

"No! I do…I've just…um…I've never even been on a date before…" I muttered and he grinned down at me.

"Is that all? Calm down love. We can count this as the first date if it makes you feel better." I nodded slightly, still blushing. "You're adorable when you blush like that." He chuckled, making me glare at him jokingly. We spent over 4 hours, talking, getting to know each other. He told me everything, about his family, his curse, when he became a hybrid again. He left nothing out, which is why the conversation was so long. "That's why I was so hesitant to ask you out…I didn't think anyone would want to be with me after the things I had done." I laced my fingers in his, squeezing his hand in mine.

"You're trying to be a better man, that's all I could ever ask for. You regret what you did, and want to change. You're not a monster. You're just…a man who lost his way." He walked me all the way back to Gryfindor tower, carrying my bags, and kissing me on the cheek, before leaving. When I climbed through the portrait I was instantly surrounded by girls. Apparently word had gotten around that I was with Klaus in Hogsmead and everyone wanted to know everything. I fought through them to get to my room, where I only had to explain it to Hermione and Ginny, who were very supportive.

.

The next morning I walked down to breakfast with Harry, who was obviously asking about Klaus, wanting to know if he was right for his twin sister and in the end gave me his blessing. "Potter! Is it true you're dating a dog?" Draco asked as I sat at my table. "I wonder what your puppies will look like." He said, making the Slytherin table erupt into laughter.

"Shut up ferret face!" I hissed, glaring at him, making him glare back. "If you make fun of my boyfriend again, I'll make sure Lucy bites you in a much more sensitive place." I promised and turned back to my food, no longer hungry.

"Hey, don't let Malfoy get to you. Everybody thinks it's sweet how you're together, I mean, I think everyone has noticed how he looks at you in Care of Magical Creatures, it was bound to happen." Hermione explained and I blushed.

"He looks at me?"

"Yeah, kind of like he is right now." My head snapped up to the teachers table and I met eyes with Klaus, who smiled and winked at me, making me blush harder. "Come on, we have Potions." Hermione said and I grabbed my books, following her.


	3. Umbridge and Grimmauld Place

Umbridge and Grimmauld Place

It was the day before Christmas break Umbridge decided to pick on me, Harry and the Weasleys had left last week to check on their dad, while I stayed with Hermione. I had chosen to sit in the back of the room and keep my mouth shut, needless to say, when she handed me a detention slip, I was shocked. I stayed behind after class to serve it and found myself in a pink office, full of cats. "Miss Potter, I have noticed something that I have to say, disturbs me very much."

"What would that be ma'am?" I asked, not really caring.

"You, spending all your free time with that monster assistant to Hagrid. Now I see why you could be fascinated with him, he is nice looking, and some people like a sense of danger, but dating a werewolf is beyond wrong, it's disgusting."

I sighed, trying to reign in my anger. "Well, that's your opinion ma'am, I happen to like my boyfriend for who he is, not what he is. I don't see him as a monster, I see him as a man, who deserves to be loved and cared for as much as anyone else. He's caring, and attentive, and I couldn't imagine a better boyfriend honestly." She was positively livid by the time I was done talking, but she just put that fake smile back on her face, before handing me a quill.

"You're going to be doing some lines for me today Miss Potter. I want you to write 'I must not consort with werewolves'."

I glared at the parchment on my desk before beginning to write. The sooner I get this over with, the sooner I can leave. I began writing, and just as I got to line 4, I felt a pain in my hand. I looked down, seeing the sentence being carved into my hand, and dropped the quill immediately, looking up at her. She was smirking down at me, the smuggest I've ever seen anyone look, and I grabbed my books, running to the head masters office. I started listing off random candies until the griffin statue started moving, and I ran up, knocking on his door. "Come in." He spoke and I shoved my hand in my pocket quickly, opening the door.

"Sir? I was wondering if I might be able to go see my brother? I'm not feeling well, and there's no class tomorrow." He nodded to me, allowing me the floo powder. "Would you tell Hermione where I went?"

"Of course Miss Potter." He smiled and I sighed, flooing to Grimmauld Place.

I felt myself stumble slightly as I landed in the fire place, startling Sirius greatly. "A little warning would be nice. Everyone's at St. Mungo's, they're releasing Arthur today."

"Great! I just decided I didn't want to ride the train back, you know." He nodded.

"Your stuff is in your room, got here about an hour ago." He explained and I smiled. Dumbledore always knows.

"Thanks. I'm gonna go take a nap, I'm exhausted from Potions today." I said hugging him tightly, and walking up the stairs. I quickly opened my trunk, searching in the bottom, before finding what I was looking for. Hermione had given me a pair of fingerless black gloves last year, and now sounds like the perfect time to wear them.

I hadn't fallen asleep like I wanted to, and my hand was on fire through the rest of the day, but I had dinner with everyone showered, and went to bed, finally crashing at around 3 in the morning.

.

.

I woke up the next morning to arms tightly wrapped around my waist, making me turn my head, and see my adorable hybrid asleep behind me. I pulled out of his arms, quickly changing into fresh clothes, and jumping onto the bed, and jolting Klaus awake. "When did you get here?" I questioned as he pulled me to his chest.

"About 10 this morning, I figured you wouldn't mind me staying in your bed."

"Of course I don't mind. We could never do anything like this at Hogwarts since you can't get into my dorm." I chuckled and rolled over to stand up. "Come my love, breakfast awaits…well…more like lunch at this point." I sighed, running down the stairs. I felt a rush of air go by me and found myself over my boyfriends shoulder, and in the kitchen…with Sirius.

"Well then…this is a new development." He laughed, as I was put down.

"Shut up Sirius." I muttered, making 2 sandwiches quickly.

"Alright, alright. I don't need to give you the whole, 'You hurt her, I kill you' speech, do I?"

"Of course not, I would never harm a hair on her pretty little head." He stated, kissing my head gently.

"Okay, lets go, before you two start talking." I pushed him toward the door when Sirius continued speaking.

"From what I understand, Umbridge isn't liking you much wolf boy! I wouldn't let her find out about you 2!" I froze as he said that, before continuing out the kitchen and up the stairs.

"He's right. She's been giving Hagrid and I both a hard time. She hates me. We should be careful." He explained as we sat on my bed.

"She already knows." I said, before realizing I shouldn't have.

"How are you so sure?"

I stuttered for a moment trying to find an excuse. "Everyone knows, it was all over the school the next day you know."

"Alright. Why are you lying to me?"

"I'm not lying."

"Okay, then you're not telling me something. Why do you feel like you can't trust me?" He asked hurt and I felt my heart break a little bit.

"I didn't want you to know. I don't want you to get mad…"

"You know I would never hurt you-"

"I'm not worried about me. She brought me into her office yesterday and that dating a werewolf was wrong, and disgusting. She-" I cut myself off, rubbing my hand lightly.

"She what?" I pulled the glove off carefully, holding my hand out to him, 'I must not consort with werewolves' scratched deeply into my hand. "Oh my god love. I'll take care of this, I promise."

"Stop! That's why I didn't tell you. Dumbledore can't do anything, and if you touch her, you'll be fire and shut in Azkaban. I need you. Please? Let's just forget it."

He sighed, pulling me to his chest and kissing me lovingly. "I won't forget…but I won't do anything to her. I promise."


	4. Veritaserum and Azkaban

Veritaserum and Azkaban

I was sat in Umbridge's office again, another detention…why this time I was unsure. I sat in front of her desk and before I knew what was happening, Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyal walked into the room and held me firmly to the chair, while Umbridge pulled out a potion bottle, forcing it into my mouth. "Now, I want to know everything about that hybrid of yours, there has to be something I can get rid of him for. Why is he really here?" She smiled her happy smile, making me want to gag. There was a strong burning sensation at the back of my throat and I felt like I was choking on words.

"To…h-help Hag-g-grid…" I said through gritted teeth.

"Is that the only reason?"

"Yes." I grunted.

"He must trust you, you've been dating for a while now." She said. Since she got Dumbledore thrown out of the school and became headmaster it's been harder to see each other, but we still manage. "I want to know all of his secrets. Everything about him." The pain got worse and worse the longer I fought, but I knew I couldn't let all of his secrets out so easily…I wouldn't.

"H-is…mother is…" I chocked.

"Yes?" She grinned, finally getting results.

"…just as much of a bitch as you!" I forced out, seeing her gasp and Malfoy chuckle against his will. This went on for an hour before the potion wore off, and I was completely spent. She was furious at this point and harshly pushed me from her office. I felt as if my whole body was badly burned. The pain spread from my throat all through my body eventually, but somehow I kept my mouth shut. I stumbled up to Gryfindor tower and fell through the portrait, nearly knocking over Ginny.

"Oh God!" She yelled, catching my friends attention.

"Meg! We've been looking for you. What's wrong? What happened?!" Harry yelled, realizing I was clearly in pain.

"We need to get her to Madame Pomfrey, now." Hermione insisted, helping Harry nearly carry me down the corridors. "Ron, go down to dinner and get Klaus, bring him to the hospital wing, immediately." He sprinted away just as we were arriving. Madame Pomfrey inspected me quickly, running her wand over my body several times. It had only been about 5 minutes when the door burst open and Klaus was suddenly by my side.

"Is she alright?" He practically begged.

"Yes. Umbridge has been doing this to children lately. Veritaserum. It's a truth telling potion. It seems to me she fought through it for a very long time. It exhausts the body, causes a lot of pain. Here, drink this." She said, poaring several potions into my mouth. "One of those was a sleep draught, she needs rest." She explained to them. I felt Klaus hold me tighter as he kissed my head and I drifted off to sleep.

.

.

.

I felt my eyes open to the bright sun, and hissed in anger at it. "She's awake! Meg!" I heard Harry cheer, hugging me. I looked around to see Harry, Hermione, Ron, Luna, Ginny and Nevile.

"Hey guys. Where's Klaus?" They all looked uncomfortable when I asked this question.

"He went after Umbridge…she sent him to Azkaban last night…" I felt as if I was going to throw up. They quickly explained what Fred and George had done during the exams and the vision Harry had, as well as Grawp and the Centaurs hauling Umbridge away, all while pulling me from the bed, handing me my wand and running toward the forbidden forest.


	5. Ministry and Tragedy

Ministry and Tragedy

I couldn't see what I was flying on, but I guess I had to trust my brother as we flew all the way to London and broke into the Ministry. Well, at least after this I can join Klaus in prison. "He should be here!" Harry yelled, staring at where Sirius was supposed to be.

"Harry…it's got your name on it." Nevile told him and we all looked at the crystal ball that he picked up. I stood behind my brother as he stared down Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrix, making me on edge.

"Don't you want to know the secret of your scar?" He questioned, trying to get Harry to give the prophecy up.

"I've waited 14 years…I guess I can wait a little longer. Now!"

"Stupefy!" I shouted, nailing Bellatrix, throwing her backwards as we all took off away from the deatheaters.

"Get back to the door!" Harry yelled. We all seemed to scatter, I felt like I was all alone, running around by myself before crashing into Hermione and nearly falling over. Ginny tried to take out another death eater, but all she ended up doing was making all the shelves collapse. "Run!" We all sprinted away, before seeing the door come into view and diving through it, falling toward the ground. "Get behind me." I saw the world go dark before I was grabbed from behind and held to a firm chest. I looked up seeing a familiar face from all the wanted posters in Diagon Ally…Fenrir Greyback. I couldn't focus on what Harry was saying to Lucius as I felt the mans nails digging into my skin, drawing blood, and felt him sniffing my hair. Suddenly I saw light appearing just as the death eaters would, and Lupin standing beside Ginny. Fenrir growled angrily, and I felt him bite into my shoulder viciously before being pulled away in a cloud of light. The pain was nearly blinding, but I staggered up and over to Luna and Ginny, who were hiding with Tonks, watching Harry and Sirius fight. I felt the blood dripping down my chest, drenching my shirt. I applied pressure to the bite and looked back up, suddenly wishing I hadn't as I see Sirius, smile at Harry, before falling into the veil behind him. I hear Harry's screams before everything goes black.


	6. Wolfy and Claiming

Klaus and Coping

The next time I woke up I was being treated by a nurse at St. Mungos. Turns out the bite won't turn me into a werewolf since it wasn't the full moon, it'll just give me some wolfy characteristics. I was returned to Hogwarts 2 days later and ambushed by everyone hugging me, pushing me to sit down at breakfast before we left for the train. Just before the food was about to appear the doors swung open and Hagrid walked in, followed by the only man I wanted to see right now. I jumped from my seat, sprinting toward him, and almost taking him to the ground. "I missed you too love. Calm down, it's okay. Come on." I was full on sobbing at this point and he carried me all the way down to the awaiting train. He sat me in a compartment, laying me down and kissing my forehead. "I'll get all your things on the train, you sleep. I'll be right back." I nodded slightly, sniffling. "Hey, how would you like to join me in London for the summer? Spend the entire summer together before we have to come back here?" I smiled as best I could through the tears.

"That sounds amazing." I felt him kiss my lips quickly before he was gone and I closed my eyes, falling into yet another nightmare.

"Wake up. Come on love. You slept through the train ride." I opened my eyes to see Klaus standing above me, wiping my hair from my eyes. "We're pulling in now, come on sweetheart." I stood from my seat, walking out hand in hand with my boyfriend, helping him load the cart with our stuff. I was soon met with the chest of Mrs. Weasley, who was hugging me like her life depended on it…and mine just might as I couldn't breathe. "She'll be spending the summer with me Molly, I assure you she's perfectly safe." I said goodbye to everyone, explaining to Harry, who I knew wanted to be alone anyway, and found myself in the back of a cab with Klaus. "I want you to know you don't have to talk about it, but I'm here if you want. I wasn't told much. Just that Sirius was gone and Voldemort made an appearance."

"Nothing else?" He shook his head and I sighed, knowing I would have to tell him about Greyback, but not being willing to do it at this moment. I laid my head on his shoulder, needing the comfort that he gives me when I was nearly overwhelmed with a strong scent. "What is that?" I asked and he looked confused.

"What?" I smelled the air before turning and sniffing him quickly.

"That smell. It's you. You smell so good." I grinned, nuzzling into his neck, biting down slightly, making him jump.

"I smell the same as I always do." He told me as the cab pulled up and men came from the house, unloading the trunks into the house.

"No, better."

"Come on love, let me show you the house." I followed him inside, but the scent didn't go away. I knew this had to be one of those wolf characteristics that the doctors told me about, but at that moment I simply didn't care. I paid attention as he took me through the house, but when he showed me my room I just shut the door behind me. "Meg? What are you-" I cut him off, kissing him harshly. He seemed hesitant at first but ended up just lifting me by the back of my legs and laying me on my bed. I reached up, pulling his shirt over his head. It wasn't the first time I had seen him shirtless, but it was the first time I had appreciated it. "What's gotten into you today?" He questioned before kissing my neck hungrily.

"I don't know, and at this very moment I don't care." I moaned, as he slid my shirt over my head, and froze. "Ignore it, I'll explain later." I said as he was staring at the bandage on my shoulder.

"You'll explain now." He demanded, looking at me angrily and I growled, pushing him off of me, and pinning him to the bed.

"Later." I snarled and he looked stunned, before some sort of realization came across his face. He lunged up, flipping me over and pushing my face into the bed, pinning me stronger than I had.

"You do not order me. If I want to know something you tell me." I tried helplessly to push him off of my back but he didn't budge. "You will submit to me, you're mine. Understand?" I let go, relaxing underneath him as he said that. "That's a good girl. I'm going to turn you over. Are you going to continue this?" I nodded and he flipped me. "Good. Now, what happened?" He asked, removing the bandage.

"I got bit. Fenrir Greyback grabbed me in the ministry." I explained and he looked confused.

"Who?"

"He's the most vicious werewolf in Britain." Klaus' eyes went dark as he leaned down and smelled my wound, growling menacingly. "He likes biting children, gets them young, and takes them from their parents. But he's taken to the taste of human flesh all the time apparently, not just full moons. The doctors said I would have some…wolf like characteristics, like eating raw meat, and apparently my sense of smell is amazing."

He sighed. "This is why you're behaving like this suddenly. You're not a full werewolf but you have just enough DNA that you recognize me as your mate. This is how you smell to me all the time." I was stunned.

"How did you not jump me the second you smelled it?"

"You were 14 when I first saw you. It would have scared the hell out of you, I have a little more control than that."

"Well, I don't." I growled, catching him by surprise and shoving him back, onto the floor and straddling his waist, pinning his shoulders to the floor.

"You need to learn something love. No matter how old you get, werewolf, vampire or human, I will always be stronger than you." He flipped us over yet again, digging his hips into mine. "You're mine. My mate, you will submit to me or I will make you. Either way, you are not in charge here." He was using his alpha voice and it made my body sing. My human, logical side was saying do what he says, he's clearly stronger and you'll lose any fight you could put against him. The rest of me though, the werewolf part in the back of my mind was saying 'Make me'. Guess which won?

"Make me!" I snarled and he looked shocked for a moment, but only a moment before grabbing my throat. I froze up for a moment and he must have taken this as me giving up, I felt his grip slack and internally smirked, grabbing his arm in my hands and swinging him to the side of me, throwing him into the dresser, jumping up, and darting out of the room, down the stairs. He tackled me off the last step, landing beside the couch and grabbing my throat again, pulling my head to the side, and leaning down, digging his fangs into my flesh. I gasped out in shock, grinding my pelvis into him, moaning loudly, making him moan out as well. He pulled back with blood on his lips and I whimpered, making him smirk in victory, before ripping off the rest of our clothes. I was trying like hell to grab onto him and pull him to me, but he quickly grabbed my arms, pinning them to the floor before slamming into me. Part of me felt as if I was finally complete, but the other part was pure agony. I screamed as he tore through me for the first time and he stilled, nuzzling my neck, licking his mark gently. When the pain began to dissipate I rolled my hips and he growled again, thrusting into me. He plowed into me with wild abandon, claiming my mouth harshly. I could feel something tightening in my stomach, making me moan into his mouth, and he pulled back, looking into my eyes. I slammed mine shut as the pressure was almost too much, but he suddenly stopped making me snap my eyes back open.

"You will look at me when you come, you will know exactly who is doing this to you, understand?" He growled and I nodded desperately, as he began moving again. I kept my eyes locked on his as the pressure built up again. "Cum for me love, let me see you're pleasure." I felt my eyes roll into the back of my head as I released that beautiful tension, feeling higher than I've ever felt in my life. He came just after me with a loud roar and I finally relaxed, feeling as if my body was just given back to me, just as he collapsed on my side panting. I don't know how long we laid there before he picked me up and ran us to his room, laying me down.

"I'm sorry." He looked at me shocked for a moment. "I didn't mean to throw you into the dresser…I don't really know why I did that." I explained, covering myself with the sheet on his bed.

"It's a werewolf's primal instinct, I'm not upset love. I definitely didn't expect it, but it makes me happy. I'm glad you understand how I feel toward you, and I'm glad you want me enough to challenge me." I must have looked confused because he quickly started to explain. "You challenged me, you wanted me to make you submit instead of just doing it. You would have normally, you know I am stronger than you, but that little part of you in the back of your mind wanted me to prove myself, prove that I was worthy of being your mate, that I can take care of you. I think I've proven I can, and I will."

"Does that explain why I wanted to bite you?" He chuckled.

"Yes love, it does. All females feel that urge, not nearly as strongly as the male does but it's there. Though females never mark their mate." This saddened me for some reason.

"Why not? You marked me, why can't I mark you back?" He grinned, taking my hands from the blanket and pulling it off, revealing my body again, pulling me to his chest.

"Because I've already marked you. You would need to pin me, and mark me before I got the upper hand again, it'll never happen. Now that I've marked you, we're so in tune that I will know before you even try. Don't even think about it." He snarled, as I was about to go for it. "It's just instinct love, very few females ever mark their mate, and if they do it's usually because the male is willing. I however am an alpha, my instincts don't let me submit, I can't, you would need to force me to, and love, you can't do it." He smirked, kissing my neck lovingly.

"Yes I can, and I will. Mark my words, I will get you." He chuckled against my skin, not believing me.

"Alright love, whatever you say." He laughed and I just growled before kissing him and snuggling into his side, drifting off to sleep.


	7. Research and Victory

The rest of the summer went great. Klaus and I grew so much closer, and he was right, we were very in tune with each other, so naturally I had gotten nowhere with marking him…it was honestly starting to irk me. He always knew just before I jumped at him, pulling me into his arms and kissing me lovingly, before poking me in the nose and saying 'nope'. I knew I couldn't beat him in a physical fight…but maybe a logical one…hmm. We went shopping for my school things together, meeting up with everyone and spending the day in diagon ally, mostly in Fred and George's shop as half the ally was closed down, before going back home and packing. Shoving everything I needed into one trunk proved to be a hassle just like every year, but Klaus helped.

The train ride was just like every other year, as was the start of classes. I had decided to let everything get into a routine before doing what I needed to do. We went to class every day, I met up with Klaus afterwards, going to hogsmeade, going to the room of requirement for some 'alone time', or just simply hanging out in some corridor somewhere, though I found myself missing who Klaus was before we mated, it's almost like he's a complete other person with how dominate he is at all times. I was piled with school work, and insisting Hermione help me, so I could get done quickly, which obviously made her question me. "I'm going to the restricted section tonight, I need some help with something wolfy that won't be in regular school books."

"What could you possibly need that Klaus couldn't tell you?" I sighed, looking around before bringing her closer.

"He marked me over the summer and I've been trying like hell to mark him, but he always knows before I do it. I obviously can't win a physical fight with him, so I have to outsmart him. There's has to be something I can do to stun him just long enough to mark him. I'm going to find it. It's important to me. I don't know why but it is."

"You were changed by an alpha. Your instinct is to overthrow that alpha, prove you're stronger than him, and since Klaus is an alpha to, your instinct is to prove yourself a worthy mate. Most females aren't like that, but most females are changed by the packs Beta. I read it in a book last year. Didn't have anything to help you though. Sorry. I'll finish this for you. You go on, I'm rooting for you." I grinned, hugging her and quickly stealing Harry's invisibility cloak and climbing from the portrait hole. I walked down to the library and unhooked the door, walking into the restricted section, and searching for the book I needed.

It took me just a little over an hour to find a book on werewolf mating, containing detailed description of claiming, consensual and not, which quickly made me realize why I shouldn't be reading it, though I had come too far by this point. Turns out werewolves and regular wolves are not that different when it comes to mating and claiming. The only successful alpha female in my situation to mark her mate, distracted him in a swirl of mating hormones long enough for her to pin him. I can't see something like this working on Klaus but you never know. I quickly put it back, slipping back out of the section I was in and around other students before getting back to the common room. Hermione looked as if she had just finished our work before turning to me.

"Did you find it?"

I nodded. "Can you put my stuff by my bed and give this back to Harry? I'm late to meet Klaus." She nodded, smirking at me, making me blush before rushing out and up to the room of requirement.

"Hello love, you're late."

"Sorry, I had to research something. I've had a lot of school work lately." He nodded, pulling me to him and kissing me on the bed that appears in the room for us, before I pulled away. He looked confused as I eased myself onto his lap, careful not to make it seem like I was taking control before I began whimpering and bumping my nose to his. He seemed startled by this but his eyes glazed over slightly as he began whimpering back at me. This went on for a few minutes before he slid his arms around my neck, licking my lips a few times proving to me he was completely going by instinct now. I moved as quickly as I possibly could, knowing I only had one shot at this. I lifted my arms, shoving him by the shoulders, pinning him to the bed. He hesitated, coming back to himself and I took that moment of hesitation to lower my head and dig my teeth into his neck, right where it met his shoulder. I kept him pinned to the bed as he squirmed against me, whining into my ear, pulling me down to him. I quickly removed our clothes, keeping him lying on the bed, straddling him and impaling myself onto him. I had to get myself comfortable, as this was my first time riding him, all the while he whimpered, pulling me toward himself, just as overcome with the new instincts as I was when he dominated me.

We quickly drifted off to sleep soon after our activities, him cuddled into my side with his head on my breast.

I woke up with him still in that position the next morning. Deciding to let him sleep, I moved a pillow for him to snuggle with, dressing and going back to the common room to get ready for class, knowing if I was late to transfiguration again McGonagall would kill me. I gave Hermione a quick PG rated version of what happened and she was super proud of me. Only one other alpha female doing that was impressive to her. Sadly I had to skip lunch to finish a project so I didn't get to see Klaus until dinner. I was beginning to get really nervous as he wouldn't look at me all through the meal. I thought he was angry at me for what I had done, but I quickly realized that was not the case. I met him outside the great hall just like every other evening after everyone had gone to their common rooms. "Klaus?" He ignored me as he sat down against the wall. "Klaus? Come on." He just stayed quiet. "I never thought you would be angry at me for what I did, maybe a little bitter that I dominated you, but not angry."

He looked up at me and I suddenly understood. He wasn't angry at all…he was hurt. "You weren't there. I woke up and you were gone."

"Oh god. Oh my god Klaus, I am so sorry baby!" I dropped my books, not caring where any of my papers went, before straddling him and hugging him to my chest. "I didn't even think, that was so careless of me. I am so sorry. I was making sure I wasn't late to class again to avoid detention, I should have just skipped it all together. I should have been there when you woke up. God, I'm so sorry." I ranted, tears spilling from my eyes. I felt him wipe them away gently before pulling back.

"It shouldn't bother me, but-"

"Yes it should. You are completely justified in your feelings baby, I promise. I am so sorry that I didn't think about how you would feel if I was gone. I know how I would have felt if you weren't there the morning after you claimed me and I was completely careless. It will not happen again my love, I am so sorry." I caressed his face, kissing him slowly before pulling back. "Come on."

"Where are we going?"

"Room of requirement. It's Friday, I don't have classes tomorrow, we're going to cuddle until you can't stand being in my arms anymore."

"That will never happen." He chuckled as we walked into the room of requirement.

"Get comfortable, I will be right back, I need to get something quickly. 10 minutes." He nodded and I walked out calmly before sprinting down the halls and stairs, all the way to the kitchens. "Dobby!" I shouted and he popped in front of me faster than I imagined. "I need your help."

"Anything for Megan Potter."

"I need chocolate covered strawberries and champagne." He looked stunned before popping away. I waited for about 5 minutes before coming back with a box of chocolate covered strawberries and the bottle I asked for. I grabbed 2 glasses from a cabinet and a platter, arranging the berries and thanking him profusely, before running back to the room of requirement. "Surprise!" I grinned and he looked stunned.

"I feel like I should ask how my under age mate acquired alcohol…"

"Dobby." He nodded and I slid off my shoes and clothes quickly, getting comfortable as he poured the drink. We sat and fed each other berries for about an hour, innocent touches, and stolen kisses feeling like a normal couple for once since the summer.

"This is nice." He spoke and I grinned against his chest, where my head was now lying as we cuddled under the quilt, the plate and glasses forgotten.

"You're not mad at me are you? For what I did?" He looked down at me and thought for a moment.

"No. I'm not mad. I thought I would be, but it feels right. Why was it so important to you?" I shrugged.

"Hermione explained it to me. Most females are changed by Betas, I wasn't, so the need you had to prove yourself a worthy mate to me, I had the same instincts, so I figured, obviously I'll never beat you in a physical fight, so I went to the library and read a book I DEFINITELY should not have been reading. The only other female that had successfully marked their mate without him submitting willingly got her mate so lost in his instincts that it took a moment for him to come back to himself, just long enough for her to mark him. I didn't think it would work but I was happily surprised."

He pulled me up to him, kissing me slowly and gently. "I've never felt the need to submit that I had last night. It was so foreign to me, almost like an out of body experience. I hope I didn't disappoint you."

"Never. You could never disappoint me Nik. I love you. You're still my alpha, You're going to dominate me just as you did before, I think I would die if you didn't. But now, us being together doesn't always have to be you dominating me. I love you being possessive, but I also kind of miss who my boyfriend was before I got bit. You've changed."

He nodded understandingly. "I was desperate to make sure if you came across another wolf he would know never to touch you, I think after what happened I kind of got lost in that…and I'm sorry…I love you too." I grinned, launching myself into his arms, making him laugh and hold me close to him, laying us down and drifting off to sleep in each other's arms.


End file.
